Molecular Immobilization
Molecular Immobilization is the power to slow down molecules, stifling the movement of beings and objects. More commonly referred to as freezing, it is often mistaken for the power to stop time itself. It is one of the three powers possessed by Melinda Warren and was passed down through her line to Piper Halliwell. Most Notable Users Piper Halliwell Piper's first power was molecular immobilization. She channels the ability through her hands and at first was only able to activate it when she panicked. She laster learns how to use it at will, aswell as learning how to unfreeze on command. In season 2, Piper is able to freeze a room then select a person to unfreeze while all others effected stay immobile. In season 3, Piper learns how to set a criteria for her freezing power (for example: freeze innocents only, leaving demons unfrozen) and has been seen to use this as a type of demon detector. She also develops the ability to freeze someone then unfreeze selected body parts (most commonly their head). Piper so far has not been able to freeze outside the space she occupies and also needs to be able to see what she is freezing. Piper's power does not effect good witches. A lot of upper level demons were able to fight through the power, but as Piper becomes stronger this is becoming less and less of an issue. Patricia Halliwell Patty was known to have this power. She has only been seen using it once (in season 2's 'P3 H20'), when she waves her hands in her Whitelighter Sam's direction freezing him. Judging from this scene alone, Patty seems to use her power in a very similar way to Piper, but it is unknown if she could do as much with it as her daughter can. Unfortunately, the Water Demon was immune to her power; leading to her untimely death. 644px-Charmed209_040.jpg|Piper freezing bullets freezeknife.jpg|Piper freezes a knife Patty_freezing_Sam.jpg|Patty using her power for the last time before her death Abilities Within the Power Selective Freezing Piper gradually learns how to use her power in a more selective way. First she can freeze a room and select a person to unfreeze. Later she is able to pick a criteria (for example: innocents only) and freeze whoever in the room fits the chosen criteria. Piper then discovers she is able to freeze someone, then select a body part to unfreeze. Piper often freezes an enemy and then unfreezes his/her head in order to interrogate them. Molecular Deceleration Though this can be a power in itself, as seen with Piper's past life P.Baxter, sometimes if Piper's freezing power isn't strong enough to have full effect on a target, she will slow them down instead. Piper has only ever done this by default if she isn't strong enough to freeze something; most notably, Piper's power was reduced to this level when chemotherapy weakened her magic (''Guilty Until Proven Innocent''). Powers Developed From Molecular Immobilization Molecular Acceleration Piper is able to speed up molecules, causing things to heat up. Category:Powers